


The Birthday Boy

by dare2dream



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dare2dream/pseuds/dare2dream





	The Birthday Boy

Cassie put the finishing touches to the buffet making sure the sausage rolls weren't on the brink of falling off the towering pile. She heard the doorbell ring and one of her friends go to open it another guest walking through the door; she tried not to look disappointed that he hadn't turned up yet the one person that always brightened her mood. Her best friend, the man she had been friends with for five years, when they were together they looked like a couple, she had been on holiday with him, accompanied him to film sets and premieres but was firmly in the friend zone with no return. She welcomed her new visitor,  
'Hi Sally glad you could make it.' He said giving her a hug, 'thanks.' She added taking the wine from her, 'go in and grab yourself a drink. Ben is running late as per usual.' She added rolling her eyes. Yes Ben her friend that also had never once been on time in the five years she had known him would walk through her door any moment and distract her for the rest of the evening so she set her mind back to the dessert. She chopped the pineapple and tossed it in the fruit salad placing it in the fridge before walking back to her bowl of whipped cream scooping some into the piping bag and removing the air. She picked up one of the profiteroles beginning to squeeze the cream in going through the motions until she was almost finished. Just as she went to do the last few she felt a hand in the small of her back a man sliding in beside her, a finger darted into the bowl of cream and then up to his mouth. Cassie turned her head to look at him knowing he was going to be temptingly close to her face, her lips…she saw him smile his light blue eyes looking into hers. His finger darted into the bowl again and she narrowed her eyes,  
'Behave, that is for dessert.' She said slapping his hand.  
'Oh come on…it's my birthday and you know I have a sweet tooth.' He said sneaking a profiterole from the pile biting into it the cream splurging out onto his cheek. He tried licking it away his tongue not reaching; Cassie reached up wiping it off his stubble with her index finger licking it off. She could smell the toothpaste on his breath, the cologne he had hastily dabbed on.   
'Those are for dessert.' She chided him like an older sister would hearing his rich deep laugh.  
'Aww and I was going to share.' He said giving her his puppy dog eyes. 'But now I suppose I will have to eat it all myself.' He added going to put the rest in his mouth feeling Cassie's mouth take some in biting it,  
'You don’t get away with this shit any other day don’t think today is going to be any different.' She said forcing herself away from his body that she yearned to touch.  
'Now boy go and get a drink and say hello to all the guests who have been patiently awaiting your arrival.' She added pushing his bum to get him to leave. 

Cassie put the final few dishes onto the table seeing Benedict in one corner surrounded by a group of women who were all hanging on his every word. The rest of the room was chatting loudly and she made her way around telling everyone to go and get some food making sure everyone had some drinks and popping in and out of the kitchen to grab some more plates of food and bowls of salad as they began to run out. Everyone was relaxed and happy enjoying themselves and she finally relaxed sipping some wine,  
'You need to eat something.' The familiar voice said in her ear,   
'I will in a minute too much to do.'  
'I am pulling rank at my party now eat something everyone has a drink and is happy now go and eat.' Ben said pushing her towards the table picking up a sandwich and some other assorted food and handing her the plate. Cassie knew there wouldn’t be a thing on it she didn’t like and tucked in feeling how ravenous she was destroying the plate of food in minutes. By the time she had the breath to talk he was off again regaling some tale of World War One to an unsuspecting group of people some of whom were completely lost and others absorbed, she laughed to herself turning to the group nearest herself and joining in.   
'Good party.' Sally said,   
'Ah thanks its nothing. I didn’t want to go over the top or anything, I know he's already had the celebrity party just thought it would be nice to have something low key so he could actually talk to everyone.' Cassie said,  
'So how long have you two been together?' a woman on her left asked,  
'Oh we aren’t a couple…' she said laughing a little, 'just good friends.' She said,  
'Shit sorry I just assumed I mean he hasn’t stopped checking on you all night. And you two just gel so well.' The woman apologised,  
'That’s what comes from knowing someone for five years. I think I know him too well.' Cassie said feeling the pull in her stomach from the one thing she didn’t know about him, his skills in the bedroom. Of course that subject had come up in conversation over lunches with Olivia and the girls but she had tried to blank out the details in case they strayed into her dreams at night. Many times she had woken up hugging her pillow; even when Benedict and Olivia had broken up and she thought she might finally have a chance she spent more time consoling him than anything else and it cemented to her that there would never be anything between them. She shook her head trying not to think about that, by the time she had stopped daydreaming the conversation had moved on and she joined in readily before hearing the music stop. 

Wandering over to her laptop that was connected to the speakers she shuffled through her playlists,  
'Oh god not that shit.' Benedict said in her ear,  
'I know you love a bit of Britney Spears.' She said giggling scrolling past it, her fingers were quickly moved from the mouse pad and Ben found a playlist clicking play. 'I didn’t make this.' She said confused,  
'It’s one of mine.' He said,  
'Since when did you start making playlists?' she said,  
'Well I borrow this thing all the time you know my iPad doesn’t always work for typing documents so I got bored of your shit and made my own playlist. I know you don’t mind.' He said not giving her a chance to answer minimising the window seeing her background a picture of them on holiday in the south of France. Benedict was wearing his failsafe blue trunks with birds on them and her a sundress and insanely large hat his arms around her smiling madly into the camera with some ruin behind them. 'Ugh you have that bloody picture as your background.' He said,  
'What is wrong with it?' she said thinking he looked stunning, his freckles on show his bright blue eyes staring at her,  
'I look chinny and my hair has gone ape shit.' He said seeing her roll her eyes  
'You look good, you always look good.' She said,  
'Not looking to bad yourself.' He said admiring her figure in the tight plum coloured one shoulder dress her breasts displayed inched from his face, he had spent the whole night checking her out probably unsubtly. Benedict had fancied Cassie for as long as he had known her, Olivia had broken up with him because he lost interest spending more time with Cassie over his girlfriend. He knew that someone so beautiful would never be interesting in him and always seemed to date tall strapping rugby playing men that were beautiful to look at but always somehow smart enough to have a conversation with.   
'It's the hat.' She said nodding at the photo.  
'You twit I meant now. You look nice tonight, that dress suits you.' He said feeling her arms wrap around his waist where he was bent over, 'thank you for the party Cass it is so nice to see everyone and actually get to talk to them.' He said hugging her back,  
'Your welcome.' She buried her head into his side, 'glad you are having fun.' She added standing up. Just the perfect height to kiss, Ben thought to himself, 'now time for some dessert and then games I think.' She pulled away from him making her way into the kitchen and bringing out the desserts seeing Ben make a beeline for them first without hesitation diving in making her smile.

* * *

Ben dampened the tea towel again dabbing at the centre of his shirt,  
'For fucks sake.' He said seeing the chocolate stain spread,  
'I told you dessert wasn’t good for you.' Cassie said taking the towel from him and wetting it with some detergent and rubbing the centre of his chest the white shirt getting a little cleaner. Benedict lent forwards inhaling her hair quietly feeling her deft fingers on his chest as she rubbed harder her other hand on his arm to steady him as she frowned,  
'I think this one has had it.' Ben said,  
'Well lucky you keep a dozen spares here…' she said, 'you know where they are.' Ben made his way to the stairs climbing them two at a time making his way into the spare room opening the wardrobe and pulling out a black polo shirt taking it into Cassie's bedroom and into the ensuite bathroom which was closest and pulling off his shirt tossing it to one side. He quickly turned the taps on waiting for the water to reach the right temperature before filling the sink feeling the sticky cream and chocolate on his chest; grabbing a washcloth he looked around for a moment seeing some body wash in the shower and opening the glass door taking it out and squeezing some onto his cloth lathering it up. The smell hit him immediately of ginger and orange and he inhaled deeply his mind conjuring up images of every time he hugged her now he knew where that scent came from, he rinsed off quickly and placed the bottle down before picking up another on her counter, a lightly fragranced powder and he traced his index finger through it rubbing it against his thumb taking in the scent. Benedict began to rifle through some of the bottles and jars smelling each one pulling appropriate faces before finally finding her perfume, he took off the cap reading the label quickly before spraying some feeling it land in the middle of his chest,  
'Buggar.' He said rubbing it with his hand trying to get it to dry but merely making it spread more, he heard someone walk into the room and he placed the cap back on not managing to get it back down before Cassie walked through the door,  
'Here you are. We thought you had fallen asleep or died up here or something…I know you are old but come on you should be able to make it to midnight without needing a nap.' She teased.  
'Very funny.' He said,  
'Have you been sniffing all my products? Next thing you know you will be shaving your legs and using my perfume next.' She said giggling hearing him laugh a little uncertainly.   
'Nah you're safe.' He replied looking her up and down, he could see the bed in the background and his mind flicked to what they would do on it. Cassie looked down at Ben's chest seeing it was more toned and muscular than she was used to, his arms more defined, his abs now existent and the V of his hips…  
'We better go…down…there is cake and singing…' she stammered forcing her eyes away turning and handing him his t-shirt grateful when he slipped it on. They made their way quickly downstairs for the embarrassing hilarity to ensue. 

* * *

Cassie sipped her champagne slowly as the last of the guests milled around Benedict still being the gracious centre of attention, never once did his attention wane but she was beginning to feel tired. She made her way into the kitchen closing the door for a moment letting her breath out she sat down in a chair placing her head in her hands on the kitchen table closing her eyes for a moment letting the silence descend over her. After a few minutes she heard the door open and someone walk in with what sounded like a stack of plates, they were quickly put down and a hand placed on the back of her neck,  
'Cass? Cass are you ok?' a concerned voice said lips coming down and kissing the top of her head softly a hand moving to her hands moving them away,  
'I'm just tired.' She said as Ben cupped her face looking at her worried,  
'Just tired?' he said,  
'Just tired and I don’t know couldn’t be bothered to be social anymore.' She said, 'its hard when you invite people to a party to subtly get them to leave.' She said hearing him laugh a little.  
'I know…well they are all gone now.' He said flipping the kettle on automatically finding the coffee and the filter machine pulling out two cups and placing them on the table adding the same amount of sugar to them both hearing the kettle click off pouring it on the ground coffee giving it a stir and putting the top on. Reaching forward Cassie slipped off her shoes feeling her feet throb a little and she involuntarily placed them in Ben's lap feeling them relax a little; Ben traced his fingers up the outside of her left foot before gripping it between his fingers and his thumb pushing his thumb into her sole sliding it up feeling the tension in her feet, his other hand did the same to the other foot feeling her calves press into his thighs her toes wiggling in delight as her head lent back in the chair. She moaned almost inaudibly,  
'God that is good…' she said quietly as Benedict moved his fingers to her ankles and up her calves massaging them slowly in circular motions feeling her toes digging into his abs her mouth slightly open. Cassie had let her imagination take over for a moment and could feel herself getting turned on her blood moving from her head pooling in her groin pulsating slowly, she could feel his body beneath her feet his skilled fingers on her legs moving ever higher. She knew that if she didn’t move she would try and jump him and that would be an end to their friendship, she was sure as soon as he rejected her the shame alone meant that she would have to end it. Cassie withdrew her feet placing them back on the ground leaning forwards and pouring the coffee taking her cup and standing up walking to the sink putting the plug in and pouring in some washing up liquid turning on the hot tap and letting it fill.  
'Here let me do that.' Benedict said running his hands down her arms taking them out of the water and handing her a towel his body pressing against hers his chest to her back pinning her against the cabinet.   
'It's your birthday.' She said,  
'And like you said you don’t let me get away with this shit any other day.' He said smiling,  
'I'm not gonna argue.' She said giving him access to the sink. 

Benedict finished his coffee putting down the cup into the soapy water rinsing it out,  
'So did you get everything you wanted for your birthday?' Cassie asked watching Ben wipe his hands on a spare tea towel hanging it up to dry,  
'I had an amazing birthday definitely got more than I imagined.' Benedict replied,  
'You know I thought you would have gone home with one of those women, you were flirting up a storm.' She said. Ben stared at her for a moment,  
'You know what I lied.' He said, Cassie frowned leaning back against the counter, 'I didn’t get everything I wanted…' he added.   
'What else could you possibly want?' she said raising an eyebrow. Ben moved towards her his eyes flicking down her body trying not to hesitate, he thought if he didn’t go for it now then he never would, fuelled by a little alcohol he was ready to push this friendship to it's limit.   
'I can't believe you still don’t know…' he said his voice hoarse his hands moving to her hips his long fingers gripping them his body leaning into hers; Cassie looked at him biting her lip her eyes widening,  
'…Ben…' she whispered her head nodding just a little as he licked his lips pulling her body to his, in what seemed like hours Ben moved his face closer his lips connecting with hers but not in a friendly kiss in one filled with passion and wanton desire. Cassie gripped his neck roughly as they fell backwards into the cabinets Ben's hands slamming into the cupboard doors next to her head, his hands moved to the back of her dress trying to find the zip.  
'How long?' she mumbled as her hands moved to his t-shirt pulling it over his head her hands exploring his skin with a new found enthusiasm,  
'Five years…' he replied finding her zip and tugging it down pulling her dress off seeing it pool around her feet. His mouth went back to hers again his tongue flicking into her mouth making her knees weak her hands moving to his ass squeezing it moaning into his mouth as she felt his erection press against her. Benedict flipped her round moving against the kitchen table hitting it so hard that the papers slid off the side, he moved the rest off with his hands picking her up and laying her down on it his hands moving to her bra quickly undoing it and pulling it off. Cassie let her head fall back as Benedict let his lips trail down her skin licking and biting her soft flesh, his tongue found her nipples and he swirled around each of them teasing them to stiff peaks his hands continuing the assault on her senses as his mouth moved southwards across her tense stomach that was now contracting in anticipation of the pleasure to come. 

He finally had to relinquish the grip on her breasts as he used his fingers to hook into her sheer panties pulling then down discarding them from her legs his hands moving to her calves again but this time gripping them harder sliding his hands up the back of them pulling her forwards until her bum was balanced on the edge of the table. He moved her legs apart kissing the inside of her thighs on both sides until he reached the apex hearing from her groan above his head. His tongue flicked out tasting her feeling her thighs tense her hand reaching down gripping his hair swearing under her breath as he moved his tongue inside her hot folds finding her clitoris feeling her buck. It had been a while since any man had touched her sexually let alone the man she had dreamt about almost every night for the past five years; Cassie felt her head spin as she gripped his soft curls almost feeling his smile as she writhed in pleasure coming far too quickly not wanting the sensation to end her other hand holding the edge of the table. She felt Benedict move up between her legs kissing her body again as he went until his lips found hers, the second he kissed her he felt her unbuttoning his trousers her hands moving the fabric from his skin. Reaching down she gripped his turbid erection seeing his eyes close his lips pressing together,   
'I want you so much...' Benedict hissed biting his lip as she continued to tease him.   
'Then take what you please consider it a belated birthday gift.' she said seeing his crooked smile, Ben reached down scooping her up in his arms kicking his shoes off walking towards the door, Cassie kissed him making him stop,  
'I will drop you...' He said frowning,   
'Right now...' she gasped not wanting to hold on any longer wanting to feel him inside of her,  
'...but the bedroom...' he started to say,  
'Now, right now Ben!' she snapped again looking at his eyes,   
'Here?' he questioned as she gripped his shoulders still balanced in his arms,  
'Right here...' she agreed feeling him lower her to the floor her legs wrapping around his waist. She gripped his shoulders feeling his dick slide inside her stretching her with delicious tension as he pushed deep within her bracing his arms either side of her.   
'Fuck you are so hot...' he grunted pushing into her again feeling her nails digging into his shoulders, Cassie felt him pull her leg onto his waist gripping her her muscular thigh his fingers sliding down her sweaty skin.   
'Shit...God...Ben...' she said feeling him pound into her her second orgasm building quickly, 'I think I am...' she said looking into his eyes,  
'Come with me...' he said the night of flirting and the minutes of foreplay already driving get him wild and now the heady rush of being inside the one woman he has wanted for so long was making him turned on too fast. Lucky for him Cassie was battling a similar problem,   
'Oh ohh Benedict...God...fuck me...' she moaned her hand flying out managing to knock over a chair hearing it clatter to the floor knocking another over with it. Ben smacked his foot into a cupboard knocking the door off sending it with a bang into the pile of debris as he came moaning her name. 

Benedict rolled over feeling his back stick to the tiled floor as Cassie lay her head on his chest inhaling deeply,  
'Umm Ben are you wearing my perfume?' she said hearing him laugh.   
'Yes is that a problem?' he asked his voice resonating through his chest. Before she could answer the doorbell rang making them both jump. Cassie quickly stood up pulling on her panties and Ben's t-shirt padding to the door and looking through the spy hole seeing her neighbour shifting from foot to foot looking uneasy she slid he bolt back and opened the door,  
'Hi Doreen hope the party wasn't too disturbing.' she said running her hand through her hair trying to get it to look less dishevelled,  
'Oh it's not that dear, where you sleeping? I heard an awful racket almost like someone smashing things up...' she said,  
'Definitely wasn't me...just getting ready for bed...' she lied feeling Ben's hand on her bottom,   
'Hello Mrs Hastings everything alright?' he asked wrapping his arm around Cassie's waist smiling politely.   
'Umm no not at all goodnight.' she said flustered as she realised what had actually been happened as she took in Benedict naked torso, she began to retreat across the hall quickly shutting her front door. Cassie turned to look at Ben hitting him softly on the chest,  
'You bad man that poor woman will be having nightmares did you see her face?!' she said giggling. Benedict pressed her against the closed front door cupping her face kissing her deeply making her forget the embarrassment.   
'Shit Cass I hate to say this but I have to go. I have to be up at five and I don't want to wake you.'  
'I don't mind honestly...' she said knowing it would be a little annoying.   
'I tell you what I will take you out to dinner after you get back from work. Make it a proper date...' he said kissing her her pout away, 'I have waited five years to tell you I love you don't please don't think I am leaving because that's all I wanted. Tonight has been mind blowing but you are my best friend, I love you so please date me...' He said. Cassie tried to grasp the fact that he had told her he loved her...twice.  
'You love me?' she whispered,  
'Of course I love you my silly bean...' he said,  
'I love you too. I have always loved you.' she said finally feeling that weight of insecurity lift off of her, 'pick me up at seven...and don't be late...' she said as he opened her door,   
'Honey when am I ever late.' he said winking getting a hand in his face and a scowl, 'goodnight.'   
'Let me know when your home...' she said seeing him smile. Cassie took her phone to bed with her never hearing it ring as she fell asleep dreaming of the man that was now her boyfriend.


End file.
